


Kingdom Marvel

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts, Marvel, Sofia the First (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Sora, a boy from a realm of magic, is forced to run with his younger siblings when dark forces claim his home. He escapes to Earth, where he encounters the earth’s mightiest heroes- the Avengers. Together, they fight for the freedom of all worlds and for a way to return and save his home, all the while sharing the loving nature of his people
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Sora/Steve Rogers, Sora/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kingdom Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go boys and girls~ a little something from the three of us! Enjoy

**Chapter 01 - Marvelous Entrance Pt. 1**

Across the vastness of dimensions and universes, countless worlds of mystery and wonder exist. Some revolve around each other like planets to a star, while others exist alone in empty vastness. Many of the countless worlds have a plethora of sentient beings, each with their own desires and dreams of the future, and each facing their own challenges that sometimes span beyond their own understanding.

One such realm was the world of Royalis, a magical mystical world filled with wonder and amazement. The world is populated by many kingdoms, all rules mostly by benevolent but compassionate rules. Among these was the prosperous kingdom of Enchancia, a kingdom that prided itself on the bonds between the people that live there.

Sitting atop a hill far from a town of villagers was a beautiful castle. This was the royal palace of the ruling family of Enchancia. The family had ruled there for many years, and in that time all of its members had grown for the better. On the backside of the castle there is a large open area, used as a training area not only for the knights, but for the royals who would give their very lives for their kingdoms.

And at the moment, two of said royals were sparring against one another.

“Hya!” cried out a youthful voice. This voice belonged to the **Crown Prince** **Sora** , a 17-year-old young man. 

He had a head of wild spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had tan-colored skin and a lean musculature that bulged with each movement, a set of firm pecs, strong arms, thick thighs, hard abs, and a cute bubble butt. At the moment, his attire only consisted of a set of black fingerless gloves, black/yellow sneakers, a silver chain necklace with a crow pendant around his neck, and a black speedo with a silver crown emblem at the front of the large bulge that was his impressive 12-inch cock and fist-sized balls.

Sora had just swiped a large key-shaped weapon, the Kingdom Key, at his opponent who managed to evade his attack. “How was that dad?” Sora asked with a cheeky grin. “I got ya on the ropes this time!”

“Haha! Indeed Sora, I have to admit you certainly are getting better when it comes to the terms of sword play.” Said Sora’s father who was none other than **King Roland II** himself. “Day by day you grow stronger, and it never fails to put a smile on my face.”

Roland was a handsome 32-year-old man that stood tall and proud with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had peach-colored skin and a surprisingly muscular figure that outclassed Sora’s in terms of attractiveness with large swollen pecs, boulder-like biceps, tree-trunk legs, steely 8-pack abs, and an astonishing 19-inch long monster cock stuffed into a blue/gold speedo. He wore a set of silver/blue wristbands, brown boots, and a white choker around his neck. 

Roland lightly swung his own weapon, a regal looking blade with multiple colors and a crow at the end, the Royal Radiance. “But, you should know one thing son.” Roland smirked, as he held his blade in a fencing position. “ **_Haste_ **.” He whispered softly, as underneath him a gold-colored clock design appeared with the hands moving around the clock rapidly bathing him in a golden aura as he tensed and then vanished out of sight. It was only for a moment, as he reappeared behind Sora and with a swift blow knocking him off his feet and sent his keyblade flying from his hand before spinning around and pinning the boy down pointing the tip of Royal Radiance right at his chest. “Always, expect the unexpected.” 

Sora looked at the blade at his chest and then at his step-father. “Y-Yes Sir,” Sora said somewhat timidly. He often forgot that behind the kind and light-hearted nature of the king, there was a fierce warrior inside that could make the enemies of darkness quiver in fear. “Ugh… I thought I had you this time."

Roland smiled lightly, the once battle hardened look vanishing as the light hearted look of the king returned. “You would have, I wasn’t lying when I said you were getting better Sora. Your moves have gotten better, your reaction time has gone up, not to mention your getting better at watching for surprise attacks...for the most part.” He chuckled, pulling his keyblade back and giving it a small twirl offering his free hand to his step-son. “But like always, that’s another step towards becoming better.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right,” Sora said as he took the hand and was lifted back to his feet. “Besides, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even _have_ Keyblade, and I definitely wouldn’t know how to use it right without you, so thanks Dad.” Sora quickly got on his toes and kissed his step-father on the cheek with a grin.

Roland smiled reaching out and ruffling Sora’s spiked locks. “It was no trouble at all my boy. And I must admit, you’ve grown so much before my eyes it feels like a day hasn’t passed since I helped you gain the Keyblade.” He smiled fondly at Sora. “Not to mention, all the little incidents you had when we first started out.”

“H-Hey! Those were accidents!” Sora said, blushing brightly at the reminder of said incidents. “Y-You were the one who said riding a Keyblade Glider is a ‘Learning by Experience’ thing! And you were the one who told me to try it in the ballroom!”

“I recall no such thing.” Roland said with what could only be described as an impish grin. It was a look that Sora knew to be his step-father’s more playful side. “After all, I was minding my own business simply attending to my duties as a King.”

“I’m afraid I must agree with the young prince, your majesty,” said a familiar voice. Sora and Roland looked behind them to see the castle steward Baileywick walking towards them. “You indeed were the one who said to Prince Sora that he could practice the Keyblade Glider in the ballroom, saying it was ‘ _more important_ ’ than doing your duties for the day.”

“HAH!” Sora said, grinning widely at his step-father for being called out by Baileywick.

Roland cheeks gained a pink tinge, as he coughed into his fist. “Ah yes, thank you for reminding me of that Baileywick.” 

“It is my pleasure your majesty,” Baileywick said with a bow, though both rules could see the subtle mischievous grin the steward had. “In anycase, I came to ask if you were done with your sparring session. The rest of the royal family is waiting for you in the dining room for lunch.”

“Goodness, has that much time passed already?” Roland asked, his eyes widen slightly. They had been so engrossed in their sparring session that they didn’t even notice the time as it flew by. “Seems we got lost in the thrill of the fight once more Sora.” He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, we’ll be there soon Baileywick,” Sora said. The steward nodded before heading back into the castle. “Well, let’s get going. I’m starving.”

“Indeed.” Roland said. “No need to keep them waiting any longer.” 

  
  


**~Scene change: Royal Dining Hall~**

Now fully dressed in their royal attire, Roland and Sora quickly made their way into the Dinning Hall where the rest of the royal family awaited for them. Roland’s attire was blue and white while Sora’s was primarily black and silver.

“Hey guys,” Sora greeted his family.

“Oh, hello dear,” greeted Sora’s birth mother, **Queen Miranda**.

Miranda was a beautiful 32-year old woman with neck-length brown hair and blue eyes. She had pink colored skin and an alluring hourglass figure with astonishing I-cup breasts and wide child-bearing hips. She wore a beautiful pink dress that hid her figure, though not by much.

“Sorry we’re late my dear.” Roland said, as he and Sora moved to take their seats at the table-not before he gave his beloved wife and queen a kiss. “We were sparring, and lost track of time got a little too into the fight.”

“Oh it’s alright, you didn’t miss too much, right kids?” Miranda replied as she looked towards her young children.

“She’s right daddy,” replied the eldest of Sora’s younger siblings, **Princess Amber**.

Amber was a lovely 14-year-old girl with neck-length blonde hair and green eyes. She shared her father's skin and a curvy developing figure that consisted of a nice C-cup chest and a surprisingly plump behind. She wore a yellow/green dress that hid her figure.

“All you two really missed was James complaining about not being there to see you two spar,” Amber said teasingly as she stared at her twin.

“I was not complaining.” **Prince James** sniffed, giving his twin a look that lacked any real heat. “I was merely, sharing my thoughts on not getting to see Sora and Dad spar is all. Nothing wrong with that.” He said with a slight turn of his head.

James was a handsome 14-year-old boy with short blonde hair and green eyes. He had a lean figure with developing muscles, a surprising 6 inch dick, and a cute bubble butt. He wore a green and white royal attire.

Roland gave a small laugh, he knew that James loved to watch him and Sora spar every now and then and he knew of his other sons desire to be a night and wield a blade of his own. “Of course not James, how about this next time we spar you can have a front row seat and not miss any of the action.” 

James gave his father a massive smile. “Thank you dad, I can’t wait.”

“Of course squirt,” Sora said as he playfully ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Heck, we can even check to see how you’re doing with your Spell-Blades. You’ve been practicing right?”

“Of course I have.” James said, smiling as he puffed his chest out in pride. “I’ve been doing some practicing of my own! And I’m sure I can give you a challenge Sora!” He shot his brother a grin. “Who knows, maybe I can even beat you.”

“We’ll see,” Sora said with a chuckle before turning to his youngest, and only blood sibling. “Hey Sofi, how are you today?”

“Great Sora!” replied **Princess Sofia** who beamed at her big brother.

Sofia was a 13-year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was surprisingly well developed for her age, already sporting a D-cup and a nice heart-shaped bottom that was however dwarfed by Amber. She wore a bright purple dress and around her neck she had a lovely purple amulet.

“Mr. Cedric has been teaching me all sorts of new magic spells and has even been helping me try out new tricks with my amulet,” Sofia explained, reminding Sora that her amulet was actually a magical artifact.

“Right,” Sora replied. “Well I’m glad you’re getting along great with your magic lessons. Looks like everyone’s doing pretty good. So what’s for lunch?”

Before Miranda or anyone else could speak, the room no the entire castle began to vibrate and rumble. The silverware rattling, as the light above them shook and swayed, the sudden vibration had caused the royale family to hold onto the table to stop themselves from falling over. “What in the name of-” Roland was cut off as the light that streamed in from the windows suddenly vanished, as if something had reached out and swallowed it, bathing the once bright and clear sky into an inky blackness of unnatural darkness of which the Kingdom had never seen. Outside the castle, the entire town was in a state of panic as from the darkness creatures only heard about in legends and stories of old began to rise up from the depths of the black abyss.

These creatures, born of the evil and wickedness in the hearts of men, brought to life by the magic of unknown origin. They were darkness incarnate, they were things of nightmares, they were the **Heartless.** Screams of panic, fear, and terror filled the once happy streets as the people of the kingdom fled for their lives hoping and praying to escape the hordes of heartless that appeared in their homes, sadly it was for naught as the heartless were swift as the wind, and as wild and dangerous as crazed animals seeking only to consume and grow. 

One villager fell to the ground, crying out in agonizing pain as his chest glowed a pinkish red light, black veins crawling across his skin as slowly the light grew brighter and brighter, and soon emerging from the man's chest was a cartoonish looking heart that floated up into the air and vanished in a flash of darkness. The man threw his head back, in a silent scream as his form was consumed by the darkness soon giving birth to another heartless. 

The heartless, had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body is completely black. This was a **Shadow Heartless** and like its brothers of darkness it sought only one thing and one thing alone - the hearts of humans.

From the window in the castle, King Roland looked out upon his kingdom in horror and anger. “No.” He whispered, hands clenching into tight fist his nails digging into his palms so tight that had his nails not been cut they would have caused him to start bleeding. This couldn’t be happening, this just couldn’t be happening, his home, his kingdom, his subject, they were all being taken from him right before his very eyes. “By the ancient magic, how could this happen.”

“Heartless,” Sora said in disbelief as he stared at the creatures of darkness ravage his home. He had heard legends of the benevolent creatures, but had never seen them in the flesh so to speak. “How can this be? I thought Enchancia was protected from the Cornerstone of Light? I thought it kept dark forces out of the kingdom?”

Roland searched his mind, as a storm of thoughts came to the forefront. He was trying to understand how this could have happened, how could Enchancias protection fail them. No, that wasn’t right the Cornerstone of Light wouldn’t fail, it had been the key to keeping the kingdom safe for years-decades even-so there were only a few ways that the protection would have failed, either the Cornerstone itself had run out of power-which was the most unlikely- or and this thought made Roland pale.

“Someone has corrupted the Cornerstone.” He said, his eyes sweeping the streets as his guards made an effort to keep the Heartless from getting any farther or growing in numbers. “Someone, has corrupted the Cornerstone tainting its purifying light letting in the darkness that has been trying to make its way into our kingdom. But the question is who has done it?” 

The answer Roland got was not one he was expecting, at first it started as a small giggle, then it slowly grew into a chuckle, and then into a full blown insane haughty laugh. “Ohohohohohohohoh! Ohohohohohohohohoh!” In the center of the room, there was a large puff of vile, almost toxic green smoke as a shadow began to form inside of it. “Who? Why my dear _King_ , the answer you seek is simple!” the figure began to step out of the smoke. “The answer is me!”’ From the smoke, came someone everyone thought defeated and gone forever as it was none other than the evil sorceress Vor.

She was a twisted looking woman with sickly green skin and wearing a clashing array of clothing with a twisted crown that looked like it was growing out of control. Her pitch-black eyes shined with evil intent towards the royal family. “Darlings.” She purred, causing shivers to go up along the royal family’s spine. “How wonderful it is to be here once more! Oh so much has changed, and yet it’s all the same.” Her smile fell. “And by the same, I mean the same, pure, accursed light. Or what is left of that so called precious light.”

Growling, Roland stood before his family holding Royal Radiance, pointing the tip of his Keyblade right at her. “Vor! How dare you enter this castle!” He snapped, his eyes blazing with righteous fury. “You were banished! Never to set foot in this world again!”

“Hohohohohohohoho!” Vor laughed-no she cackled, throwing her head back as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “Why Roland, you of all people should know where their is the greatest light, there will always be an even greater darkness to be right behind it!” Her lips pulled back into a twisted grin. “And it just so happens, that darkness is **Me!”** She snapped, as a pitch black flame like aura covered her body, as her aura grew darkness started to creep across the floor as rising from pools of darkness were more Heartless some basic shadows along with new ones. 

This new heartless, much like the Shadows has a more humanoid body structure than a normal Shadow, but shares the same pitch black skin and spherical, glowing yellow eyes. Its crooked antennae are quite long and fall back behind the Heartless. It seems to be rather muscular, and its hands are very large, each one sporting five clawed fingers. Its feet, like those of a normal Shadow, are long and lack digits, but this one's feet more resemble boots. Its body is also lined by several faint, blue veins of color. This was a **Neo-Shadow.**

Instinctually, Sora summoned his Keyblade, and the rest of his family each summoned their own weapons. Sofia brought out a pink magic wand, Amber pulled out a set of colorful charms, James pulled out a short silver sword with colorful markings, and Miranda brought out a gold, azure, and rose-colored heart-shaped shield. Roland finished the set by summoning his own Keyblade.

Vor once more laughed, her sinister and vile grin on her face. “Ohohohohohoh! This is simply wonderful! To think I would be forced to face the Royal family all at once.” She smirked. “What ever will my army of Heartless do? How can we hope to combat this much light?” She wailed dramatically. “But tell me, do you really think I wouldn’t be ready to face you and your precious light? Or your family?” 

“You don't have that kind of power _Vor_.” Spat Roland, tightening his grip on his keyblade. “I don't know how you came back to this world, nor do I care! But, I can sense it you aren’t as strong as you once were.” In that moment, Vor’s smile dropped into an ugly sneer. “I’m right aren’t I? You don't have your full power, meaning we can defeat you and save our world.”

Vor’s sneer soon vanished from her face, as slowly whips of dark energy escaped her body, moving through the air. “Oh? Is that so?” The dark aura around her began to grow stronger, building up more and more power. “Let me show you, how wrong you are! **Come out!** ” She commanded stomping her foot on the ground. Right before their eyes, the darkness began to solidify and grow even more. The Darkness gave way to show the monster that came from it, it is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. This was one of the strongest Pureblood Heartless: A **Darkside.**

The family stared in shock and awe at the terrifying towering dark figure that stood above them. All the younger siblings hid behind Sora, their courage quickly disappearing at the sight of the titanic monstrosity. Sora was not faring much better, his legs slightly trembling. He had faced a Darkside before in his Dive to Heart when he first attained the Keyblade, and barely made it out alive. Miranda and Roland were also in shock, fear for their family becoming greater.

“Well now, _your majesty._ ” Vor sneered, with a vicious mocking smile. “Still think I’m _weak?_ That I’m _not as strong as I use to be?_ ” She was mocking him, using his own words against him and mocking him. “I am just as if not more powerful than you can imagine! And now.” She raised her hand up as the Darkside mimicked her movements. “Quake in fear! Cower in awe! Fall into despair and be consumed by the darkness!” Throwing her hand forward, the Darkside threw its own fist towards the royal Family aiming to destroy them all in one go.

“Not while we draw breath!” Miranda proclaimed as she raised her shield which glowed brightly. The light turned into a massively shield of light energy, stopping the Darkside’s fist and making it reel back in pain. “You may have a Darkside to fight you Vor, but it will take more than that to get to us!”

“Mom’s right!” Sora said, brandishing his blade. “We’re still gonna kick your ugly butt no matter what you throw at us.” Following their family’s lead, the younger siblings all regained their courage and prepared to fight as well.

“No.” Roland said, moving to stand by his wife’s side. “The we, is you mother and myself...the rest of you will head to the Magi-Gate and escape.” His children’s eyes widen. “We will defend our home, Sora take your siblings and go.”

“Daddy No/No Way/We can’t!” the younger siblings all cried out in disbelief.

“No way Dad, I’m not letting you and mom face this crazy witch alone. We’re stronger together, you taught me that,” Sora tried to reason with his father.

“Dad Sora is right!” James said, his hand clenching around his sword. “We stand united, we can help you and mom fight!” 

“The answer is no!” The children reeled back in shock, they had never heard their Dad yell like that-or at them-before and his expression on his face showed that they weren’t dealing with their father. They were standing before King Roland II, King of Light and defender of their home. “You four will not stay here and fight, you will go to the gate and escape and this is an _Order from your King_ and you will do as I say!” Even if his voice was harsh, and he had his back to them the four royal children could tell it was breaking their father’s heart to be forced to send their children away. “Do you understand?”

“I-I…y-yes sir,” Sora growled sadly. “B-But you can’t fight Vor alone!”

“They won’t have to! **Pyronis Infernum!** ” a new voice cried out. A large fireball shot above the family, hitting the Darkside square in the chest.

“We are here your majesty!” cried out Baileywick as he and the Royal Sorcerer Cedric soon got to the family. Cedric was wielding his family wand while Baileywick had a set of metal gauntlets on his arms. They stood next to the family, ready to fight.

Roland shook his head. “I thank you Baileywick, but I need you to escort the children to the Magi-Gate. I don't want anything happening to them, and you are the only one I trust to ensure that they can make it there safely.”

“At once your majesty,” Baileywick said without hesitation. 

“But...dad…” Sofia spoke, looking at her parents with a pleading look, one shared by the rest of her siblings.

“Roland,” Cedric said before summoning a magical barrier. Once the Darkside recovered, it started smashing against the barrier. “I should be able to hold the barrier for a while, but not too long. Give the young ones instructions on what to do, then Baileywick can take them. This...may be their last chance to see you and the Queen.”

Roland nodded. “Listen to me.” He said turning to face his children. “My little princes.” He said to James and Sora. “My beloved princesses.” He said referring to Sofia and Amber. “I know you want to fight, and I know you want to stand with us and defend out home. But, it is not your time this.” He gestured to what was happening. “This is our fight, and it is something we can take care of, but should we fail and our home falls to darkness, it will be up to the four of you to defend the rest of the world from darkness and make sure nothing like this happens again, you will need to gather your courage, your wisdom, your strength, and most of all.” He grabbed their hands and placed them together. “Never forget, that alone you are strong but together, united you will never be divided, the four of you are the lights of this world and one day that light will save our home and those that fell to darkness.”

“Your father is right my loves,” Miranda said as she did the same. “This danger is too great for us to even think of letting you fight. You are our hope and light, and as long as we know that you are safe, we will be fine. Protect each other, and help each other no matter what. This is not goodbye forever. We swear we will find each other again and we will be together. Our family will always be connected, no matter how far we are apart. We love you all.” 

The siblings were all tearing up at their parents words. On instinct, the younger trio rushed forward and hugged their parents, lightly sobbing at the idea of leaving them. Sora was hesitant at first, but did the same. Baileywick and Cedric both looked on at the family with sadness, knowing that this was hard for all of them.

“Oh my how, _sickening_ sweet.” The moment was ruined by Vor, who looked at the display of love and affection with disgust. “But, you four little brats won’t be going anywhere!” She snapped her fingers and Shadows and Neo-Shadows appeared. “Tear them apart!” She screeched as the heartless twitched and began to assault the barrier not caring for the fact they were harming themselves to break through it. 

“Not while I still draw breath!” Cedric proclaimed. “ **Illuminas Defendris Expansia!** ” Suddenly, the magical barrier of light, expanded, forcing all the Heartless, including Vor and the Darkside to be sent flying back. Once they were sent back, the shield dissipated and Cedric fell to his knees.

“Mr. Cedric!” Sofia asked worriedly as she rushed to her magic teacher. “Are you alright?”

“I... I’m fine Sofia,” Cedric said as he was helped back to his feet thanks to Roland. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“It is no trouble, old friend.” Smiled Roland. “Now, Baileywick take the children and go before she or the heartless have a chance to recover, Miranda and I will hold them off as long as we can...just make sure they get out of here Baileywick and make sure they are safe.”

“At once your majesty,” Baileywick replied. “Come young Princes and Princesses, we must hurry.”

Before she left, Sofia gave Cedric a quick hug, “Are you coming too Mr. Cedric?” she asked, her eyes pleading for him to come.

“I’m afraid not Sofia,” Cedric replied. “As Royal Sorcerer, it is my duty to defend the kingdom with all I can, and I would never be able to live it down if I let my old friend fight without me.” Cedric smiled at Roland who smiled back.

“We’re glad to have you Cedric,” Miranda said with her smile before kissing Cedric’s cheek. “Now come on boys, we have a witch to beat.” She brandished her shield, ready to fight.

“As you command your majesty,” Cedric said, preparing his magical staff.

Roland smiled, holding Royal Radiance in a fencing position. “We stand united.” He said, as the Heartless and Vor began to stand. “We’ll never be divided, let’s go!” He said, leading the charge towards the oncoming horde of heartless.

“Come now children, we must go,” Baileywick said brandishing his gauntlets. The four siblings looked at their parents one last time before following the steward deep into the castle.

**~Scene Break: Hidden Castle Chamber:Magi-Gate Room~**

Having ventured deep into the castle, the group of Royals soon found themselves in an area of the castle they had never seen, the fact that they spotted cob-webs along the ceiling showed just how old the room was. “Where are we Baileywick?” James asked, waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of a cob-web he had unknowingly walked into. “I don't think I’ve ever seen this part of the castle before.” 

“We are in the secret chambers, a part of the castle only a select few know about,” Baileywick replied. “It is through here we will get to the Magi-Gate.”

“What exactly _is_ the Magi-Gate?” Amber asked. “None of us have ever heard about it before.”

“It is a special portal,” Baileywick replied. “It allows for passage into other worlds, realms beyond this one.” Before long, they came to a large wooden door. “We’re here.” Baileywick opened the door, and the kids all gasped at what was inside.

Inside the room, was a sort of gate, made up of a mix of stone and metal. It was larder enough for a small group to go through, the stone portions of the gate looked to be crafted from obsidian or some sort of darker material. Streaks of silver, and gold ran along the flat sides, and there were five diamonds fused into the rock into a strange arcane pattern. 

“Whoa, that’s the Magi-Gate?” Sora said in awe.

“Indeed it is,” Baileywick said as he went to the controls and began to operate them. “Unfortunately it has not been used in some time, actually, not since his Majesty was your age Prince Sora.”

“Really?” Sofia asked in surprised. “Dad used it?”

“From what I understand, it was a ‘Road Trip’ for him and Cedric to try and get away from their fathers,” Baileywick replied. “They ended up needing to be rescued, as well as needing to get new sets of clothes after, ahem, a ‘soiling’ experience.”

“A ‘soiling’ experience?” James asked, before it suddenly clicked in his mind what Baileywick was referring to. “Just what did Dad and Cedric get into on their trip?” 

“There are some things your young minds are not ready for,” Baileywick replied before managing to turn on the gate, a large swirling blue vortex forming at the center. “They gate is ready, however I was unable to set any known coordinates. I have no idea where this will send you.”

“Us?” Sora repeated. “Aren’t you coming with us Baileywick?”

“I wish I could,” Baileywick replied, “However like Cedric it is my duty to protect the royal family, and it will only be a matter of time before the enemy arrives.”

Suddenly, the door smashed open, revealing a horde of Shadow Heartless.

“Of course,” Bayleywick replied before rushing forward and said before smashing several of the Heartless. “Go young one! You must get through the gate! I’ll hold off the Heartless!”

The four children looked between the portal, and the horde of Shadow Heartless that were at their backs. Taking a deep breath, James reached out and grabbed Amber’s hand. “Together.” He said to his twin, then he looked towards Sora and Sofia. “We’ll go together.”

“We always do,” Sora replied. He and Sofia did the same. They looked to Baileywick who was fighting valiantly. Tears escaped their eyes before they ran into the blue vortex, jumping into the great unknown.


End file.
